Postmortem studies in neuropsychiatric disorders test hypotheses with regard to schizophrenia, suicide, addictions and normals. Using autoradiography we found the following in brains of drug free schizophrenics: (1) increased AMPA (glutamate) binding in caudate nucleus; (2) decreased neurotensin binding in entorhinal cortex (ERC), (layer 2); (3) increased D2/D3 binding in ERC (layers 2,5 and 6); (4) decreased 5HT-2 binding in layers 3/4 of dorsolateral prefrontal cortex (DLPFC); and (5) decreased 5HT reuptake in DLPFC. Using in situ hybridization we found decreased mRNA for cholecystokinin in subiculum and ERC in schizophrenics.